hold me close
by bisexual-killian-jones
Summary: All he wanted was to see his favorite band in concert. He didn't count on meeting her.


**A/N: This was a prompt on Tumblr and well...I really enjoyed writing it. So I thought I'd post it here too. I'm still working on I See The Light, but it's still taking a long time because I have a ton of shit to do for school and I graduate in a week and a half, so yeah...Enjoy!**

**Prompt: "I just lost my glasses can I hang onto you for a sec because otherwise this crowd is going to trample me" AU **

* * *

He had been waiting for this concert for _months_.

Killian's favorite band, Shiver Me Timbers, had finally-_finally_-come into a town close enough to Storybrooke, Maine, so he could finally see them live. He had been waiting for this moment ever since he was a young boy in high school, listening to their first album like it was the damn Bible. David was the one who told Killian about their stop in Augusta, which was nearly an hour away, but close enough for Killian to jump online and buy two tickets.

And he didn't even regret how much the tickets cost.

(A month's worth of pay.)

But now, he could barely make out the silhouettes of the band members up on the stage. The genius that Killian was had stupidly forgone his contacts and decided that he'd be fine just wearing his glasses to the concert. And it had only taken an hour for someone to knock into him and send the glasses flying off to who-knows-where. And _of course_ bloody David disappeared off somewhere, probably to make nice with the girl he had been eyeing all that night.

Even as a marine engineer, Killian could be the dumbest arse in the world.

Killian sighed when he looked for the glasses in vain; he was not about to try to find his glasses in a crowd like this, where he would undoubtedly be trampled by excited drunks and screaming fangirls. The girl beside him glanced over at him-he could see that much-and well, Killian had an idea to get close to the girl who had been eyeing him all night.

And well, he had been eyeing back, of course, taking in those jade eyes and long blonde hair and a smile that could stop traffic.

At least he was until _he lost his bloody glasses_.

"Something wrong?" The girl beside him asked loudly, calling out over the loud music.

Killian shuffled closer to the woman, their arms bumping into each other (and he tried to ignore the way electricity shot up his arm at the contact). "Lost my glasses, I'm afraid."

"Oh no," The woman said simply, wincing as she looked around the crowded floor. And Killian's heart pounded at the way she nibbled on her bottom lip as she searched around. "That sucks."

"As much as I'd like to find them, I'd rather not be trampled," Killian replied, looking back up at the stage and seeing the guitarist shredding his solo. "It's unfortunate that I can't see as well now."

The cheering escalated as the solo ended and the lead singer threw his leather jacket into the crowd, where a group of people jumped high to grab it as it flew.

"Here, gimme your hand," The woman said, sticking out her elbow, smiling at him and even without his glasses, Killian's heart stopped because that smile was so beautiful.

He wanted to see more of it, to be entirely honest.

Killian did as the woman said and wrapped his hand around her elbow. She immediately tugged him forward, pushing through the crowd and ignoring the annoyed jeers coming from the people surrounding them. His skin burned where he touched her, just below the tight black t-shirt she had worn for that night. He had made out the logo of the band before someone so rudely knocked his glasses off, but he could still make out the white outline of a large pirate ship, with the beautiful calligraphy of the band's name over top.

"It's rude to stare, you know," The woman called back to Killian as she finally stopped, only twenty or so feet from the stage now.

"Can't help it, darling. Not when a woman such as yourself is helping a half-blind arse like me," Killian responded, swaying closer to her as he released her arm. He looked up at the stage and he could now make out things much more clearly, even with his 20/40 vision. He honestly was fine back where he was because he just needed the music, but this…_this_ was much better. "Bloody magnificent."

The girl laughed from beside him and it was a gorgeous, glorious sound. "Aren't they?"

"Thank you, love. For doing this," Killian said simply, completely hypnotized by the way the lead singer ran around the stage, feeding off the energy of the crowd.

"It's Emma, by the way," She replied, nudging Killian's shoulder with a smile as she looked up at the stage. "Emma Swan."

"Killian Jones," Killian whispered as he knelt down to her ear, noticing the way she shivered as his breath met her skin.

* * *

"That was fucking awesome!" Emma shouted as everyone shuffled out of the building, heading to some nearby bar or home or whatever. She jumped up and down and twirled around with the brightest smile on her face and _God_ this woman was so beautiful and Killian was stuck in her orbit, spinning around her as if she was the sun. "_God_, I've been waiting for this day for _years_ and God they were so much better than I thought they'd be and _Killian_ wasn't it great?!"

Killian smiled and laughed, stepping closer to Emma and noticing the small freckles on her nose as their toes brushed each other. He noticed her throat move as she gulped back whatever knot was in her throat. "It was great. It was especially improved after a certain beautiful woman saved my arse and dragged me to the front."

Emma rolled her eyes and Killian knew that he did not yet want to leave this woman's side. He had known her for only a few hours, but _God_ he was just drawn to this woman more than any other person in his life. Even bloody Milah.

"Sorry about your glasses," Emma said, not wavering from her place so close to Killian.

"I can see just fine without them," Killian replied, smirking as the realization dawned on Emma's face.

She huffed out a laugh and pushed a stray hair back into her long hair, her eyebrows raised and her mouth slightly open in surprise. "Of course you can."

"But it did help me get to know the woman that had been staring at me since the concert started," Killian responded and he noticed Emma's face flush a pretty pink color. "Oh yes, I noticed. Actually, I think it began while we were waiting in line to enter the building."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Emma mumbled out, crossing her arms over her chest (and Killian _did not eye_ the way her breasts looked in that stance).

"Oh, I think you do, love," Killian murmured, his breath fanning over Emma's face, fluttering her eyelashes.

She gulped again and his heart pounded because her face moved an inch toward his, as if she was a victim to his own orbit as well. "But I must confess, love. I was too eyeing the bloody gorgeous woman with golden hair and eyes as green as the grass on a summer day, with a smile that made my blackened heart stutter."

"Really?" Emma asked quietly, her breathing heavy and he was sure her heart was pounding just as hard as his was.

God, he had only met this woman tonight and his world was already tilted on its axis.

"Yes," Killian replied just as quietly, and he ignored the obnoxious cheering from behind them, coming from the obviously shit-faced concert go-ers. All he could focus on was Emma's wide eyes, her plump lips, the dimple in her chin…all he could see was just _her_.

(God, David was gonna tease him about this whenever they caught up with each other.)

"If you would allow me, Emma, I would like to get to know you," Killian told her, subconsciously swaying closer to her.

"'Get to know?' What, no ulterior motives?" Emma asked incredulously, raising her eyebrows dramatically, and Killian wanted to know who the bastard was that made Emma distrust so easily.

Killian shook his head subtly. "None at all. Unless you want me to have ulterior motives, Swan."

Emma chuckled lightly, that smile coming out again and it was a light in Killian's life of darkness. "Maybe I would, Jones."

Killian quirked an eyebrow at Emma for a moment and Emma grabbed Killian's hand, pulling it toward her and grabbing a Sharpie from her back pocket. She tugged the cap off with her teeth, holding it there as she scribbled something on Killian's palm, and Killian was completely hypnotized with the way Emma looked with something in her mouth-

"There's my number," Emma mumbled around the cap, finishing the numbers on Killian's hand. She drew something on the muscle below his thumb and quickly capped the pen again, sliding it back into her pocket with a smile. "Don't be a stranger, Jones."

And she walked off into the night, only sneaking a peek back at Killian when she was twenty or so feet away. He listened to the clack of her boots against the brick of the sidewalk of downtown Augusta and stood in that spot for the next few moments, allowing his heart to calm down.

And _boy_, he did not stop thinking about her as he walked back to the hotel for the night.

And he did not stop thinking about her as he crashed on his bed, wondering where the hell David went off to.

And even his dreams betrayed him, haunting him with her bright eyes and dazzling smile.

He was fucked.


End file.
